


Wish You Were Here

by Theyisms



Series: Prompts: Make It Sad [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Financial Issues, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Single Parents, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyisms/pseuds/Theyisms
Summary: Demyx doesn’t have what it takes to raise a child on his own. Not physically, not mentally, not emotionally, and definitely not financially.
Relationships: Past Demyx/Terra
Series: Prompts: Make It Sad [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545109
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Money

There’s nothing more embarrassing and soul-crushing than knowing that you, as a single parent, cannot provide for your child. He never intended to do this by himself. He knew that he wanted children, but he also knew that he couldn’t do it alone. Demyx wanted a home and a family. Not an overpriced studio apartment and debt.

Things were better when Terra was there with him. Terra didn’t know much more about raising a kid than he did, but he did his best. He was the one that got their baby girl to stop screaming bloody murder at three in the morning. He was the one doing the research, sharing tips, and even calming Demyx down when he got too overwhelmed. Terra was strong, and he put up with a lot of shit for the sake of his partner and daughter. He was the glue that kept them together.

But not even glue stays forever. Things happen. People get tired. Terra...eventually got  _ tired _ .

No one saw it coming. Everyone thought Terra was okay. His smile was so bright and convincing. His laughter was so loud and genuine. He kept on giving, kept on being everyone’s rock or shoulder or crutch. So when Demyx found him on the floor next to several empty bottles of pills, he didn’t know what to do. 

And maybe it was his hesitation that sealed Terra’s fate. If Demyx had called the police faster, instead of standing there and staring at him like a fool, they probably could have revived him. No, if he had talked to Terra and made sure  _ he _ was okay every now and again, he wouldn’t have done it.  _ No,  _ if Demyx had never pushed him into adopting while they were still trying to figure their shit out financially, none of this would have happened.  **No** , if Terra had never even met him—

“Sir...?”

Demyx blinks rapidly as he comes back down to earth. There’s an employee on the other side of the counter staring at him in confusion. He shakes his head and forces a smile. It’s painful and awkward, but he still wants to be polite.

“Sorry. I don’t know where my mind went,” he half lies as he places the rings on the counter. He watches sadly as the man picks them up and inspects them. Without anything better to do with his hands, he shoves the left in his pocket and reaches out with the right to grab the bar on the bright pink stroller next to him. His daughter is sleeping soundly for once, but he’s not sure how long that’s going to last.

“The most I can give you for these is $1500,” the employee says.

...No? That’s not possible. Demyx  _ knows  _ those rings are worth more than that. “How can that be? That’s two fourteen karat rings.”

The man looks either exhausted or disgusted. He bends down to prop his arms on the counter and sighs. “Rings here only pawn for about five hundred because we don’t pay for the diamond. Because this one has fourteen karats and  _ this one  _ does not—”

“That’s not right. Both of these are fourteen each. That’s gotta be worth more than $1500.”

“If you want more money, I suggest you sell them back to whoever you bought them from,” the man frowns. “I can push for an extra hundred but that’s all I can give you.”

Demyx inhales deeply and sighs heavily. He can’t sell these rings. At least with this pawn shop, he has a chance to come back and get them. The thought of losing these rings forever makes him sick. This is his engagement ring and wedding band. They’re his proof that Terra was not only real, but so very good to him.

It had taken him months to swallow the hurt and shame to come here. He isn’t qualified for any other loans, so he has to. The rent  _ has  _ to be paid.

“I’ll take the $1600,” he mutters softly.

The transaction takes place. Demyx feels numb as the employee counts the bills out in front of him and places them into his hand.

At least he’s being responsible and putting his child’s needs and safety over his own feelings. Terra would have been proud of him.


End file.
